What's in a Name?
by x-Blueberry-Muffin-x
Summary: Why does James Potter think the name Elvendork is unisex? Where did the name Harry come from? Why had James gone from tenor to soprano and what does Snape have to do with all of this? A fic about why Harry is called Harry. COMPLETE.


**A/N: I have a strange mind but I was re-reading the prequel that J.K Rowling (who owns everything you recognise just f.y.i) penned and started thinking about James' line about Elvendork being unisex. A cute (hopefully!) little Lily/Snape moment then came to me. Let me know what you think :)**

An uncharacteristically warm day by March standards had settled over Hogwarts. The sun shone determinedly through the odd fluffy cloud that dared to venture in front of it as many students littered the sweeping lawns basking in the heat.

Lily Evans lay sprawled out on the grass, her long red hair fanned out underneath, as she held her arms outstretched, a copy of her favourite magazine in her grasp.

Severus Snape, on the other hand, chose to sit a little away from her, seeking the darkness of a huge oak tree against which he was perched, his knees pulled up to his chest. Although he held a copy of his well worn and, what Madam Pince would call, defecated copy of a potions book in his hand , he couldn't help but steal the odd glance at Lily, lying there completely oblivious to the racket Potter and Co were making as they loudly read excerpts of Marlene McKinnon's diary.

A particularly loud burst of laughter erupted from the small audience Marlene's diary had attracted, causing Snape's quill to slip and draw a line through all of the notes he'd been fiercely scribbling. Even though Lily didn't look at him she could practically feel the glare he shot them.

"Ignore them, Sev."

"I'm finding it rather difficult to concentrate." he seethed through gritted teeth, his hand curling around his wand.

"He'll regret this one later. Trust me." She winked at him cheekily.

"How so?"

"Marlene doesn't leave her diary unprotected. She put a spell on it that…makes things shrink" Lily rolled over onto her stomach, smirking at Severus, who still wore an expression of intrigue.

"Let's just say Potter's about to go from tenor to soprano." She laughed uncontrollably, such a pure sound that Severus felt it too beautiful to even reach his ears.

"What happens if a girl reads it?" Ever the logical thinker.

"Code of honour, Sev. Marlene knows we'd never read her diary."

The laughter and wolf whistles continued to echo in the ever so gentle breeze that teased Lily's hair catching the odd little wisp, making it drift across her face. For a long moment he just stared at her while the usual battle raged inside him - should he tell her how he feels?

He pictured the scene - him telling her all, the deepest desire of his heart and having her pull him into a loving embrace, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear…that she loved him too. But his rational mind couldn't envisage it for long and gradually the image evaporated from his mind to be replaced with a cold and cruel Lily, laughing at the very thought of the two of them being together.

He was woken from his reverie by a very un-Lily-like squeal.

"What's wrong?" He asked, unsure of whether or not said squeal meant pain.

"Look," said Lily, holding up a picture of a rather punky looking witch and wizard holding a very chubby baby.

All girls got a little bit giddy over babies but Severus couldn't work out what was so special about this little chubster that it deserved to be in the magazine.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, do you know anything outside of books and spells? It's Pete Pickle and his wife." Snape's brow furrowed as he searched his mind for any recognition of a name as ridiculous as Pete Pickle.

Another roll of the eyes. "From the Pickled Pumpkins. " said Lily so matter of factly that he didn't want to question her…but…

"Who on earth calls their band the Pickled Pumpkins?" His tone was full of distain.

"They're my favourite band, Sev! How can you not know that?"

"I only half listen." He said, grinning a mischievous smile at her.

Slapping him on the arm she said, "Anywaaaaaay! Missing the point here, Sev! They've had a babaaaaaaaaay."

"A baby. That's…that's nice, Lily" He went back to his scribbles, trying to undo the damage caused by Black's ridiculously loud laugh.

"Don't you think it's cute?" She moved closer towards him as though he hadn't understood her the first time round because he hadn't had a decent look.

Snape stared at the photo blankly before saying, "All babies look the same. It's small, podgy and looks like neither parent no matter how much people will insist on it being the spitting image of its father."

Lily frowned. "Elvendork looks like Pete. Look, you can see the resemblance." She thrust the picture in front of his book.

Severus thought he looked nothing like Patrick…or Paul…or whatever his name was but decided not to argue. "Yeah, unfortunately for him he does."

"Elvendork is a girl, Sev. Thought the pink blanket might have been a clue." She giggled.

"Elvendork doesn't sound like a girls name to me."

"It's unisex!" cried Lily, in defence of her eccentric front man's choice of name.

"Why would you call your child Elvendork?"

"I think it's highly unique and original." Claimed Lily with her nose in the air.

"With good reason!" Snorted Severus.

"Well do enlighten me as to the names you'd like to call future Sevie Juniors." She was getting worked up slightly and Snape adored that haughty air she adopted when she got ever so slightly annoyed at him. Sometimes he provoked her on purpose.

Across the ground there was a cackle of raucous laughter as Potter squeaked in a very helium induced sounding voice. Lily chose to ignore it and Snape refused to even laugh at Potter when the joke was on him.

"I don't have any mapped out."

_Liar_, he thought to himself.

"Oh come on Sev everyone has an idea! I'd like Elodie for a girl and for a boy…well it's …Pete at moment." She looked down, clearly embarrassed. "I've had so many chats like this with my other friends."

"Who happen to be female and last time I checked, unlike Potter," he grinned malevolently, savouring his small dig at James, "I'm still very much male."

"Rubbish! Boys think about this stuff too so spill."

There was an "I'm not moving until you tell me" air about her and he knew he was beaten. He enjoyed teasing her but he always gave in so quickly.

"It's not something I've put a lot of thought into. I mean who'd want to have children with me?" There was a tinge of bitterness and longing to his words which spoke of his conviction it would never happen, mingled with the longing that it would. And with Lily.

"It'll happen for you one day, Sev." Lily smiled at him as she rubbed his arm sympathetically but nothing about her actions was condescending. She was genuine in her belief that he'd find his one true love… she just didn't realise he'd already found it in her.

"Well for a girl…." He looked into her captivating green eyes becoming entrapped by them. Eyes which would draw the darkest secret from your soul. "Promise you won't laugh?"

She tutted. "Of course I won't laugh."

"I'd name her after you."

Lily's mouth opened slightly in shock but her eyes were brimming with joy. "That is so sweet." She whispered, her voice full of emotion.

"If…I had a son," he struggled very hard not to say "if _we _had a son", "then I'd call him Harry."

"Harry." said Lily simply, toying with the name in her mind. "I quite like that Sev. Any reason why? You got some other best friend I should know about?" She teased, poking him lightly in the arm.

"It was my grandfather's name and he was always good to me when things got…a bit…tough at home."

Silence settled between them, neither of them knowing what to say. Deciding that no words fit the moment, Lily huddled up beside Severus and rested her head on his shoulder as he rather awkwardly put his arm around her, even though she often liked to sit like this, he was still reserved.

As the comfortable silence went on between the two they watched on as Potter ran to the hospital wing, Remus racing after him to see if he was ok while Sirius literally rolled on the floor laughing…until Marlene found her open diary lying beside him. As she beat him with her over-stuffed bag and Peter and a gaggle of girls watched on laughing Lily suddenly broke the silence.

"I still think Elvendork is cute."

"Giving up on Elodie?" He asked, considering just how pretty the name was…a very good substitute for Lily.

"No but it's something to think about." She giggled, "I might have to borrow Harry from you though."

They stayed that way, caught up in a friendly embrace until the air chilled and the sun slowly began to fall. Lily had fallen asleep on his shoulder and as her eyes opened and she looked up at him smiling he hoped that her children would inherit everything from her.

Most especially he hoped they would have her eyes.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Just plain weird? I just figure it gives another reason as to why Snape can't bear to call Harry by his first name and it gives a bit of Lily/Snape friendship fluff even after the whole mudblood thing.**

**Reviews are awesome :)**


End file.
